That butler backstory
by Random Taliya
Summary: Sebastian's backstory
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

That Butler, Early Childhood

He wasn't always aware he was demon, he had at one point known of human familial care and doting thinking it was his stage of his life however was not typical in any human sense. He started out the heir to a small estate just north of London. He was due to inherit it when he reached the ripe age of 15. This was taken from him however when much like his current master the estate burned to the ground burying his parents with it's collapse.

It was then the demon first used spells, unconsciously but still. He rebuilt the estate, freed his parents and healed them from thier unconscious state In a big daze through all of it. He was eight when this happened. He had two younger twin brothers and a young sister at this point.

Behind him during this dazed rescue were all the other siblings whom gasped.

His dad didn't seemed pleased either as he announced "Levine Sebastian Lindett Chrome Michealis, Thy art banished. N'er e'er return. Thy art fie in my dwelling"

The siblings turned their heads away from their eldest sibling. The seven year old boy stood there in shock at the sudden banishment. He stood there like a statue for three days straight before the family that he thought was his own had the neighboring Lords army physically remove him from the house two swords at his neck, handcuffs and shackles leading him to their own lords dungeon. He was charged for trespassing.

( enjoying this new fanfiction series? please tell me)


	2. Chapter 2

The Trial

The very next day. The young demon was brought in for a trial. He was still confused as to why he was even there when his whole family had said thier own falsified testimonies trying to get the young demon run out of town or worse solely because apparently his kind actions where so 'tramatising'. His brothers claimed he only lived with them through a charm that broke that day, the charm behing two knitted mitten pairs her made them in front his thier eyes. This sister cliamed he was cooking up a love potion that made her betroved love him insteed somehow.

Naturally, The Lord wanted to see some form of remorse on the demonic youths face so he could let the child not have the life of a criminal. The Lord understood that the reason the boy was forcefully removed was from fear on the families part, he however could not shake the construct that a boy so young could be capable of what they claimed. Rebuilding a house, healing, these were things he thought the child should be priased for verses punished. Yet for the life of himself he swore that the child seemed unable to show any emotion. His face just a blank the demon youth we know as Sebastian stared him down and The Lord back The Lord said "Is what they sayith true? Did thou fixeth the residence?"

"Yes. I see no qualms about fixing thine home."

"And they sayith you mended wounds and revived them from death, is this a falsehood?"

"No sire"

"So is thou a sorcerer?"

"Sire as last I checked I am solely a human."

"Has thou been possessed by a deamon?"

"Wait so demons aren't human?" The young Sebastian asks.

The Lord at first laughed then realized the boy seriously didn't know a difference.

"I'll ask again, have thou consorted, been possessed or had any contacts with the Deamons of the forest?"

Young Sebastian looked at The Lord confused.

"Thou art puzzled?"

"Yes Sire. I can assure you I haven't consorted or been possessed by any such being of Satan but I do admit to frolicking among such beings."

The Lord looks at young Sebastian confused. " How can you frolick among them and not be consorting or possessed?"

"Why would I be consorting or possessed?"

The Lord gets annoyed. "Do thou expectith mine constince to believe that you manage to stroll along thin enemy at thou age uncorrupted?"

Sebastian looks at him confused even more. "How would that corrupt me?"

" Every child thien entered and frolicked in that present has cometh back corrupted."

Sebastian shook his head "sir if thou accusation is that my abilities were learned from forest followers I can say that is not the case."

"And your proof?"

Sebastian looked around the room and looked right in the eyes of a young woman in her prime, her early teens. "You child will cometh into thy world safely and healthy." She jumped back frightened as she knew but no one else did.

"That's enough thou art a spirit of the unholy light. Thou art senteth to burn right after the sermon on Sabath." The Lord said angered. Shock clearly pasted the child's face once more.

After the sentence was accepted by Sebastian he calmly said "As you wish, young Lord."

"Until thin death, thou art my servant... Wait did thou just... Why art thou unwilled to joust?"

Sebastian sighs "have thou forgoteth the power my hands holdith, prithie thee don't suggestith more."

The Lord looked as the young Demon was walked off to change into the plain servant wear that would be his death outfit in a few days short of a week.

Next Chapter Sebastian will realize he is a demon. I won't say how yet.. Don't worry if the ancient english confuses you it will disappear soon. Anyways please comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Visions Part 1

During the week up to the young demons death at the stake The Lord found himself watching the child whom was at least ten years his younger preform all the tasks given with speed and without even a second glance or emotion cross his face.

"Does thou not havith emotions?" He asks the demon child.

"Do not act daft young master. What pray tell what gave such a query?"

"Thine face is vacent and thou constinance seldom changes."

Sebastian looked back at The Lord wondering what he was thinking suddenly seeming to collapse before The Lord.

The Lord at first stares at the fainted youth thinking it is some sort of joke. He then assumes the boy collapsed from heat exhaustion. While his mind came up with theories the young demon found himself mind reading the Lords thoughts.

Upon waking Sebastian looked at The Lord and thelopatherd "thou mind is vast"

The Lord freaked out hearing the child's voice in his mind. "My constince art voice art in my constince."

Sebastian pouts. "mine constrance speakith to thou and thou ignorith me?"

The Lord looked at the boy. "If thou readith my mind how is thou not a soccesor"

Sebastian shrugged saying " my parents art human and fear sorcerory. My blood can not be that of a creator of witchcraft."

The Lord left the boy to be from then to his death at the stake. Before the wood around him was burned he was promted by The Lord." Any final prayers thou must makith now."

The young demon said softly to The Lord "Keepith my family safe. Thou art thin last savior when I perish."With that the young demon closed his eyes ready to accept his fate. The wood burned for ten days and such time images of hell suddenly streamed though his mind. His parents that quickly disowned him before looking similar to the parents calling out to him from the hellfire but still vastly different. On the tenth day when the fire went out The Lord undid the ropes crying thinking he had killed the child.

Much to his astrondment when the boy said "why is my body not a corpse yet?"

"Thou art a peculiar child. Thy art not mad that I sentencith you to the stake?"

"All fairness sir, thou art correct to assume my orgins to thin of the unholy light." Sebastian stated not moving from where he had been untied.

"Thou art lie. Now of all times?"

"Nay, my words still art true, a vision during my burning reveled a part of a past far forgotten. Thin family art not my family. My orgin of birth seems perchance art hellfire."

"But thou art gentile, braveheated. Thou at not a fie of hellfire."

Sebastian sighs. " My past sayith otherwise young lord."

"Explianith this, Why art thou still here after I realesed you from thin punishment?"

"Thou words, thin sentence art not satisfied young lord. My sentence was death was it not, and until that time cometh to be thou servant?"

"Thou serveth thy time." the Lord answered. " Be off to thine life away from here for thine thou own safety."

"Is that thou wish young Lord?"

" Yes, thou art to young to take up such a trade in thy life and thou needith learn to defend thyself without obivious ablities."

With that the young Sebastian wandered off unaware of the adventure his life would be.

Please review and comment on how you think this should go. I am simply just anauthor with writers block .


	4. Chapter 4

That waiter and That Madien

It had been eight years since he left the hamlet that burned him at the stake. He had passed those years under the tutorage of a traveling scholar. As having now reached his sixteenth year the scholar left him claiming he was more knowledgable than himself and now old enough to care for himself.

As he had been left to his own devices he entered a pub. The first time he had ever done so. He saw a looking for a waiter sign outside the door sighing walking right up to the man behind the bar. "Thou art seeketh a waiter still or is thine sign old?"

The man behind the bar winced a bit. He was expecting his applicants to be older and unrefined. As Our youthful Sebastian was taken under the wing of a scholar his outfit was that of one, a long yet fitted blue robe, white top, brown slacks, a frilly tie and a pair of clean well kept black leather loafers. The man looked Sebastian over confusion filling his face. "Art thou allowith to work such unrefined labor, thou lookith a little tutor. Is thou perchance lost?

Before Sebastian answered the tutor that left him before explianed Sebastian's position to the best of his ablities. The man still looked at the still and quiet Sebastian confused. "Thou art a bastard child yet thou art not roudy nor unkempt?"

Sebastian sighed, "Thou meanith I am not suited fot thy position. I understanith, I willith be leaving now. My appologies for beith a waste of thou's time." Sebastian then turned to leave the man grabbing his arm. " I haveith yet to sayith no. I will seeith how the day goesith for thou and if thou servith well I will hireith thou." The man said to Sebastian.

Sebastian took the outfit handed to him changing in the back then headed to work. He was doing more than a waiter should but the man didn't have the time to stop the boy as the boy moved to fast for him. He figured he would tell him at the end of the day. A few hours later the work day was coming to its end and the man could only stare as the boy had turned the hour of clean up he usually did to close up into a five minute job.

Sebastian looked at the man stare at him when he stood there with nothing to do. Thier staring contest was broken to the sound of the door opening as the pub was still open for an hour. The door opened to revel a young lady seemingly a few years younger than by her dress she was of high birth, maybe the daughter of a royal or atleast above working class. She was dressed in three peticoats in the colours of blue, black and white and carried a parasal. Sebastian and the man looked at her confused about why she would wander into a pub in such a rural area. She did not look lost, out of place was more the word. In a pub full of men dressed in old torn shirts and the most scruffy and hand me down pants immaginable was this young lady dressed in petticoats with long flowing brown hair, a parasal and a stuck up disposition. The men of the bar where all eyeing her. She was eyeing Sebastian. She headed right up to the bar, the smell of her daisy perfume satuarating the very stuffy room of men. the room transformed from a room of sweat the a room smelling of daisy's. She looked Sebastian right in the eyes. She then giggled. Sebastian stared back at her confused.

The man whom had just recruited Sebastian laughed whispering in Sebastian's ear. " Thou should court her, thou and her would makeith a couple o'lovebird, Yeh thou wouldith."

Sebastian glared at him annoyed having a clue whom the girl was recalling her from his vision on the stake. "Thou art revolting Sir." Sebastian said. The girl seemed clueless to whom Sebastian really was but she was attracted to him. The man did not understand why the youth was acting so annoyed all of a sudden. He took it as ignoring his amourous feelings. "Thou art have amourous ideas, art written over thou face." The man said.

At this point the whole bar was watching the interaction between the two youths. The girl stoped staring asking for a large diet tonic. The whole room minus Sebastian and the girl burst into laughter. The man stated" I knowith not where thou art from but thouart in a pub not some frilly girlly candy shop, we do not knows of anything diet and knows not how to makeith such..." the man stopped speaking as the drink was handed to her by Sebastian. "Your diet tonic, young lady."

The man looked at Sebastian. "Thou knowith how to make a diet tonic?"

Sebastian nodded, "Art a simple lemonade minus suger and a dash of mint. Art a ladies wieght loss drink."1

The man looked awestruck.

The lady stayed beyond closing time seeing Sebastian in his normal tutor outfit tugging the sleve of his blue robe." Yes madme?" Sebastian asked her.

"Beeith my tutor, I begith thee." She said to him.

Sebastian stares at her. "Thou art askith thy protector and thy caretaker first, madme."

She pouted. " Thou beith my protector whileith my father art working then."

Sebastian shook his head. "Again I askith thou to consult with thy protector and thy caretaker."

She sighed " Mine name art Shaer, Thou art not to forgetith mine name!" She started storming out. Sebastian sighed then voiced undewr his breath " She art as foolish an stuborn as she art e'er." The man overhead. " Thou art knowith whom she art?"

1- this recipie is purely made up, I doubt such a thing actually was called that back then and if it was it definatly was not lemonade.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter you find out how exactly Sebastian knows Shaer plus some other things. Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Thou Art Not!

Sebastian looked back at he man giving a slight nod then heading to leave the shop being stopped by his new employer. "pray tell where thou thinkest he is going?"

"Pardon sir but all i seekest was a form of gainnful employment. Thee day of labor has endith and know I art seeketh a place to stay so if thou wouldith excuse mine rude behaviour I mustest be off to seeketh a place."

The man shook his head. " Mine employees stayith here, upstairs art thee dewelling of me an mine employees. Thou art to stayith here."

With that the youth headed back in.

Time passed and the townsfolk of the hamelt that Sebastian was working at came up with the wonderful idea that they should force Sebastian and Shaer together as for the life of them they could not understand the young man's hesitation to take up the ladies hand in matoromony. It had been three months since the two youths arrived in the town. Sebastian had taken to speaking to the lady more but he refused every chance at developing thier relationship. He was more occupied by the rumors of the hamelt, espically thouse pretaining to two demons. He would himself wondering if such rumors where true. The rumors revolved around a male and female demon whom had thier three children taken from them at a young age by the humans of the hamlet. THe children where fortold to be two brothers and a sister. When the demon couple had thier children taken it is said they seperated and live on the other side of two hills waiting for thier children to return, taking sacrifices once a year until the children are returned to them. The rest of the rumors surounding these demons however was never the same between two where general simularities but the number of ending really did border on the infinite.

"Thee demon women seeketh to ruin ours hamlet by makith all our children hers by birth. If she art not stopped our hamelt withith be overrun by devilish children." One man suggested. While another suggested " Nay thee demon male art the bigger trouble for he art teaching ours sons sorcery an making our females his way to another heir." These being what most men came up with. The females came up with theries too. " The demon man art just a normal human seekith emotional help." Whas along the lines of one women. The ladies believed even more extreme along the lines of " He art a prince whom seekith a princess."

Having heard enough of the rumors one night Sebastian left the pub after closing time to the north of the town to seeith for himself about the male demon whom everyone seemed facinatied with. Not that the youth would ever admit it but he was annoyed at the attention the demon was getting. He had no problem with the female demon. While he was wandering a young boy with light blue hair in a set of workers clothes ran into him.

"Ug...I my I art most sorry. Pritte thy donts hurtith me." the clumpsy boy said standing up hearing an owl cowering. Sebastian sighed knowing whom he was quite aware the boy was younger than him and remembered not the past they shared. "Thou needith not worry about that but pray tell why art thou about at thy deafing hour?"

The boy looked at him and said. " mine constince art curious about thee male demon about this area." Sebastian sat down motioning the boy to get on his shoulders aware the boy was injured. The boy pouted. " I art not a weakiling!" Sebastian laughed. " I knowith thy art not but thou art injured an we seeketh thee same end so pritee thee get on."

The boy got on and fell asleep on Sebastian's back. Sebastian smirked a bit. Sebastian reached the summit of the hill of which the demon lived on the other side of. He figured he should just wait as the demon was known to react when someone arrived there. Sebastian sat the boy down back on a large boulder. The boy was ten years old. As the night went by Sebastian could nbot help but feel a hint of annoyance yet relief coupled with fear appear curious of if the rumors where true what would come of him and the little boy. As soon as midnight approached Sebastian found himself nodding off as he had grown accustomed to sleeping even though his body did not require it. As soon as he was about to sleep though he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He knew not whom it was and was not sure until he and the little boy woke up on the otherside of the hill.

Sebastian woke to the sound of someone calling his real name. One he only vaguely remembered "Levirun" At first he thought it was another vision not waking until he heard. "Honestly Levirun, does thou taketh thou life as a game!" followed by a slap across the face as he woke. Sebastian looked at the man in frount of him. The man had his same color eyes and general face features but the light blue hair of the boy he meet by the hill that night. This mans hair however was long like Shaer's. Sebastian blinked a few times looking at the man.

"Honnestly Levirun, does thou not remember me?" The man said. He seemed hurt. Sebastian looked at him a bit more. Shock hit him. "No thou cannot be. I rufuse to beliveith this." Sebastian said running off. The man sighed. " So he's the one whom remembers but fears his memory." The man looked at the little boy whom was still alseep. " Well atleast thou have not deserted me yet."

The next day

Sebastian was having a hard time concentrating at the pub. Everyone noticed as they had grown accostomed to his quick pace. The manager had even taken notice. The whole pub thought it was that Sebastian was dealing with problems with Shaer though. The manager went to Sebastian asking " Pray tell what happened betweenith thou and lady Shaer, thou art precoupied an it art strange for ours patrons." Sebastian said nothing back. Shaer entered and the whole room started yelling at her. She stood at the door confusion on her face. " Thou takest as daft. Sebastian art acting slow. Thou art the cause. Wench! Fie!." The men yell at her.

Sebastian sighed facepalming. " Thou art daft fools, all of thou. I art not in a dispute with Shaer. Mine constince art lost an mine body in pain. Pritee thee silence thine assertions."

The manager looked at Sebastian. " Thou body in pain. Art thou unwell."

Sebastian shook his head. "Nay, Just thee pangs of confusion. Mine head art thee main symptom of mine pains. Nothing of thine concern sir."

Shaer ran to Sebastian. She looked at his face a bit. " Thou art white as a sheet. Thou sureith you art not unwell."

Sebastian nodded. "If thou willith excuse me, I mustith be getting back to work." The men of the pub looked at Sebastian confused with the young mans annoyance. It was still showing though to his work. After three hours the male demon entered the young boy on his back. Sebastian noticed him enter surprised no one made a scene as he casually entered the bar. The manager went to him acting like they where friends. The men also acted like they where buddies with him. He noticed Sebastian behind the counter but said nothing. The little boy woke up confused kicking him.

"Put me down, Sir! Put Me Down!." The boy yelled.

The man placed the boy down but held his back. " Oai Let me goith!"

The man shook. " On thin broken leg I thinkith that unadvisiable so nay."

The boy noticed Sebastian pushing off of the man landing on the pub bar. Sebastian laughed. "Honestly thou art hopeless." Sebastian lifted him and sat him on a chair in the kitchen. Sebastian then went to the manager whom told him to treat the man with high regard for he was his friend from his years in the hamlet's small public school. The demon man came to Sebastian asking for a medicinial tea. The manager laughed hitting the demons back. " Thou an thou medicinal teas." Sebastian made up the tea. the demon sipped it shock registering his face.

The manager looked at Sebastian. " What did thou do to thy tea." The demon shook his head. " I expecth thee tea to beith as weak as thou make it." The demon drank the rest. " Strong, thee way a herbalist assignith it."

Shaer glares at the demon and then at the boy. Sebastian noticed wondering if she was beginning to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry I took so long and that this is so short...I needed a filler transition chapter...Sorry. There will be another longer more plot indicative chapter up soon..(in less than a week)

Thin False Prophecies part 1

Shaer spent a good ten minutes staring the elder daemon down. Sebastian had at first had thought it was solely recollection but he wasn't so sure when he saw her eyes glaring at the daemon with a fury of a thousand suns. The daemon on showed no signs off noticing she was even there.

"Mine consncience saith I should headith to forseth mine company. Ah but prey teminding heart still searchith for her presence." The daemon said then placed his head on the pub table.

Sebastian semi twitched as the daemon seemingly pretended to have sad tragic emotions and a need to sleep. The pub owner sighed. He went to the daemon. "I knowitch two truths thou art better than her unrefined kin and thou art thee best withoutith her evil presence.

Shear got annoyed. She hit the daemon with parasol closed parasol. "Thou art evil." she said running to Sebastian hiding behind him. All the demon youth could do was stare at her confused.

"Thine commentarty art a truth or a supposition..." The deamon said until he looked at Shaer a bit more. "thou dispotion art remindith me of her.I askith pithee thee an' leaveith me be."

The pub owner pulled Shaer by the ear. "Thou art uncooth. What a blathmamous assetion, he art in his wallows and thou pushith him in more."

The little blue haired boy hid behind Sebastian scared he would be lectured for something next. The owner instead went upstairs looking tense meaning the whole duties of serving the cliental were on Sebastian's own shoulders.

"My assertion was based on what mine eyes seeith, he havith a aura of evil intent, all humans do, but his art worse than men in wallow."

Sebastian just sighed. "Thou and thou rubbish claims."

Shaer stormed out of the pub. Sebastian sighed.

The Demon turned to him. "Giveith me a large logger!"

Sebastian poured one out and serves the manager came down from the rooms. The pub was full of rumors. As Sebastian serves the deamon the manager hits his face.

"Thou art a reteach, needith me remindith thou position. Givith a man in wallow a large logger, thou art tryith to kill him!"

The demon youth stared at his employer blinking emotionless and confused.

"Thou art leavith mine livelihood and dwelling now." The manager said.

The demon youth took the bar apron off folding it handing it to him, he changed into his original tutor attire, left the rest of the uniform he had worn and walked out of the pub. The townsfolk all threw rocks at him. They saw him as evil yet the youth did not care. He simply walked to the next town slowly being stoned as he walked.


	7. Chapter 7- A Filler- Sorry

Hey everyone sorry I took so long and that this is so short...I needed a filler transition chapter...Sorry. There will be another longer more plot indicative chapter up soon..(in less than a week)

Thin False Prophecies part 1

Shaer spent a good ten minutes staring the elder daemon down. Sebastian had at first had thought it was solely recollection but he wasn't so sure when he saw her eyes glaring at the daemon with a fury of a thousand suns. The daemon on showed no signs off noticing she was even there.

"Mine consncience saith I should headith to forseth mine company. Ah but prey teminding heart still searchith for her presence." The daemon said then placed his head on the pub table.

Sebastian semi twitched as the daemon seemingly pretended to have sad tragic emotions and a need to sleep. The pub owner sighed. He went to the daemon. "I knowitch two truths thou art better than her unrefined kin and thou art thee best withoutith her evil presence.

Shear got annoyed. She hit the daemon with parasol closed parasol. "Thou art evil." she said running to Sebastian hiding behind him. All the demon youth could do was stare at her confused.

"Thine commentarty art a truth or a supposition..." The deamon said until he looked at Shaer a bit more. "thou dispotion art remindith me of her.I askith pithee thee an' leaveith me be."

The pub owner pulled Shaer by the ear. "Thou art uncooth. What a blathmamous assetion, he art in his wallows and thou pushith him in more."

The little blue haired boy hid behind Sebastian scared he would be lectured for something next. The owner instead went upstairs looking tense meaning the whole duties of serving the cliental were on Sebastian's own shoulders.

"My assertion was based on what mine eyes seeith, he havith a aura of evil intent, all humans do, but his art worse than men in wallow."

Sebastian just sighed. "Thou and thou rubbish claims."

Shaer stormed out of the pub. Sebastian sighed.

The Demon turned to him. "Giveith me a large logger!"

Sebastian poured one out and serves the manager came down from the rooms. The pub was full of rumors. As Sebastian serves the deamon the manager hits his face.

"Thou art a reteach, needith me remindith thou position. Givith a man in wallow a large logger, thou art tryith to kill him!"

The demon youth stared at his employer blinking emotionless and confused.

"Thou art leavith mine livelihood and dwelling now." The manager said.

The demon youth took the bar apron off folding it handing it to him, he changed into his original tutor attire, left the rest of the uniform he had worn and walked out of the pub. The townsfolk all threw rocks at him. They saw him as evil yet the youth did not care. He simply walked to the next town slowly being stoned as he walked.


End file.
